


Speaking For The Motion That...

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [94]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Atlinmerrick asked: Hux & Kylo (or whatever adjacent pairing you’re in the mood for): They are just debate team friends or something similar, not boyfriends. The day is hot and Hux just starts stripping off layers, until—jumper, tie, button down shirt—until he gets to this:  And what happens in Kylo’s mind as this goes down.





	Speaking For The Motion That...

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: High School AU, Debate Team, Hux's stress reactions

Hux stalked along the backstage corridors, back straight and legs stiff, like a cat that had stepped in something unpleasant. He said nothing to his debate team mates who trailed silently along behind him. Kylo and Dopheld had exchanged one look once they got behind the safety of the curtain, one that had been filled with a reluctant acceptance of the coming storm. And sure enough, the moment the door of their backstage room closed behind them, Hux’s rant began.

“Can you believe that?” Hux asked, addressing neither of them.

He stood in the centre of the room, perfectly still, though Kylo could see him practically vibrating in place with unspent energy. Dopheld stepped carefully around him, removing three bottles of water to hand one to Kylo, and leaving Hux’s nearby before settling himself on the room’s only old couch and sinking into it.

“That had to have been fixed,” Hux spat. “The other team was far too happy with the topic.”

Kylo grimaced as he leaned back against the wall beside the door. He cracked his bottle open, but just stared at it. He agreed with Hux somewhat, the topic drawn had been almost impossible to defend, but that was just the luck of the draw. They were still doing well in the overall competition, having come top of first their own school and then leaving the competition well behind in the regionals. That they might meet some decent competitors now in the national debate challenges was to be expected, but Hux wasn’t taking the loss well.

“It’s just all a joke. None of them are going to take us seriously now,” Hux continued, tugging at his tie as he spoke. “And don’t think I don’t notice that neither of you are saying anything about this.”

Kylo chose that moment to tip the water back, emptying half the bottle in one long gulp. It helped him to avoid Hux’s eye just as much as Dopheld was.

“And goddamnit, why is it so warm in here!”

Hux pulled his jumper over his head, messing up his carefully styled hair leaving it sticking up in all directions. Dopheld squeaked, water splashing over his trousers as Hux flung the jumper towards the couch. Kylo’s eyes grew wide as Hux pulled the tie until it was barely loose enough to fit over his skull, messing up his hair further as it joined the jumper on the couch. He’d never seen Hux show such carelessness with his debate uniform as he referred to it.

Hux started on his shirt next, tipping his head back as he undid the buttons, pulling the end of the shirt loose from his waistband as he went. Kylo stood up from the wall, looking between Hux and Dopheld and unsure how to act. He was the newest member of the team granted, he didn’t know how things usually went down after a debate.

“Hux… are you ok?” Kylo ventured.

“It’s just so damn warm,” Hux muttered in a small voice as he cast off the shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Dopheld leaned forward and snagged it up, adding it to the growing pile beside him. Kylo watched Dopheld fold the shirt, looking between him and a Hux that was starting to sway slowly as he keened at the ceiling.

“Is this normal?”

Dopheld shrugged. “More or less. He stress sweats on stage.”

Kylo startled back as Hux began stripping again, kicking off his shoes and pushing his trousers down until he was left standing in just a white tank top and white boxer shorts.

“What do we do?” Kylo asked, half panicking as Hux started swaying again.

“Just let him get it out of his system.”

“Just..? Are you serio-“

Kylo’s question was interrupted by a soft thump, and he looked over to see Hux lying out on the floor, blissfully unconscious with his trousers still tangled around his ankles. Kylo knelt beside him, looking back up to Dopheld with an accusatory look.

“He’ll be fine when he wakes up.”

“Do you not give a damn about him?”

Dopheld gave a sad smile; kneeling down beside Kylo to help him remove Hux’s trousers to his legs could be laid out flat on the carpet.

“Entirely too much,” he replied, folding Hux’s trousers gently as he added them to the pile.

“Doph-“

Dopheld shook his head slightly, brushing off what Kylo had been about to say.

“He has a burnout like this about once every semester. Really, he’ll be fine.”

Kylo folded his legs as he sat down on the carpet beside Hux. He looked calm like this, and a million miles away from the cool, collected speaker he’d been at the podium less than fifteen minutes ago. Kylo reached out, pressing the back of his hand to Hux’s forehead before brushing some of the stray hair out of his eyes. Hux murmured under his touch, turning his head slightly towards him. A small voice in the back of Kylo’s mind whispered that he should be taking pictures of Hux like this, use them as some sort of blackmail material the next time he was acting like a diva. Instead he found himself gently passing his thumb over Hux’s temple.

He finally sat up when his back started to complain about the angle, and looked over at Dopheld to see the man watching him with a knowing smile on his face. Without quite knowing why, Kylo blushed, and then tossed his water at him to make him break off his scrutiny. Dopheld caught the bottle with a short bark of laughter, but shifting on the couch so he wasn’t looking directly at them anymore. Kylo dropped his gaze again, his eyes drifting back to where Hux was stirring, starting to wake.


End file.
